


Curufin's loss

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: Celebrimbor left and renounced his father so Curufin tries to come to terms with it enough to think again.





	Curufin's loss

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really figured out which brother it is that comforts Curufin a little besides it being one of the three eldest, and probably Maglor or Celegorm.

Curufin bowed his head silently. While he was glad Tyelperinquar had stayed behind with the remaining elves from Himland he was also saddened. His son, whom he had always tried to protect and do his best for, had decided to leave him.Such was the fate of any parent Curufin knew, but the event actually occurring was still something he was unprepared for.

Hearing footsteps behind him Curufin turned to see who had stumbled upon him in this moment, ready to give them the sharper edge of his tongue. Seeing who it was his ire died nearly immediately and he stared at his brother with anguished eyes.

“Ai, Curufin…” His brother murmured gathering the distraught smith into his arms.

Curufin allowed it, taking this one moment to allow himself this weakness. To let the hurt that came with the argument he had with Celebrimbor to finally surface. Clinging to the soft well worn shirt that his brother wore he allowed a few tears to fall soaking into the fabric. Not anything more than that because it was something he should have expected sooner, and was truly fortunate that it took this long to have happen.

His brother sighed softly and pressed a hand to the back of his head, his arm wrapping more securely around him. There in the arms of his older brother Curufin felt the safest that he had in years, since Atar had been alive, but it wouldn’t last. So Curufin pulled away giving his brother a grateful nod.

“Thank you, but I will be all right.”

“I do not doubt that little brother, but if you aren’t soon that is all right. Just remember that even now we’re here for you.”

“I know that.” Curufin replied, gratitude filled his voice. “If you don’t mind I’d like to be alone for a little while longer.”

“Of course, just come down and join us when you are ready to.”

“I will.” Curufin turned his gaze back outside, silently promising himself that he wouldn’t burden his brothers with his regrets, and his sorrows. They had all lost Celebrimbor so he would do his best to bear it until they could breathe again.


End file.
